


Bad Boy， Good Lips

by vhankleys



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, slut! Isak
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 抱歉啦，这篇文我拖了将近一个月，但是我要很不要脸的说一句责任不全在我





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclusivepsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivepsycho/gifts).



> 抱歉啦，这篇文我拖了将近一个月，但是我要很不要脸的说一句责任不全在我

"Fuck."Chris啐了一口血沫，不远处传来隐约的警笛声，明明不大却震得他耳膜生疼。转身迅速撂倒一个打算从他身后暗袭的Yakuza，Chris朝William走去，"条子还真特么跑得越来越快了。"

 

William手里还拿着那碎了一半在地的啤酒瓶，暗骂了一声便又加入战斗。对方多数都已被打趴下，但Penetrators这边情况也好不到哪去。顾不上呼啸而来的警车，Chris一把抹去顺着脸庞留下的血，拉起倒地的几个兄弟一同上前和Yakuza厮打起来——起码在条子赶到之前多教训教训那群人渣。

 

几个警察大喊着插进来拉架的时候Chris正打得过瘾，丝毫不理睬他们焦急无奈又可笑的警告，一个劲挥舞着拳头，砸在敌方身上沉闷的撞击声听得人心惊肉跳——直到他的双手不经意间就被迅速扣到身后。他还没反应过来便听到了清脆的"咔嚓"声——一副手铐已经牢牢地锁住了他的双手。

 

转身看到一张略显稚嫩却满是严肃的脸庞时他把嘴边的脏话咽了下去。年轻男孩蹙着眉头让他安分些，语气中明显的不耐不仅没点燃现在完全就是一个火药桶的Chris，还反倒让他生出些兴趣。所以就是这么个有着天使面容匀称身条的漂亮男孩儿以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他给制住了？Chris咂嘴，不错。

 

年轻的警官来到他面前，翡翠色的眼眸对上Chris玩味的眼神，风平浪静。Chris突然来了兴致，他实在很好奇那双眼中为他激起涟漪会是怎样一番光景。

 

"名字？"很好听的声音。像冬日初升的太阳，冷淡却独有一份温和柔软。Chris不禁开始想象这把声音在欲望的熏染下该有多么动听。

 

Chris故作犹豫，拉长了声音："Dick."之后他如愿以偿地看到对方顿了一下，他心中有数，对面的美人绝对知道自己是在扯谎。接下来是他完全没料到的——冷漠的警官似乎完全变了一个人，像只小狐狸一般，碧色的眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒，提起的嘴角让Chris想要覆上双唇仔细舔吻。"好名字，很适合你。"小警察眯着眼，上翘的尾音挠得Chris心痒痒。全然不顾自己反被揶揄了一把，Chris凑上前紧紧盯住那双灵动的眼睛，如同猎鹰锁定了即将为自己所有的战利品一样，他看到小狐狸的目光划过他的鼻梁，最终落在双唇上，于是他压低嗓音，开了口。

 

“Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine.”

 

Chris知道这位小警察能翻个白眼抽身而去，毕竟他要知道Chris名字的方法并非只有听自己亲口说出这一种，但Chris有一种莫名的自信——他会和自己做这个小小的，幼稚的又带着些暧昧意味的交易，或许是因为自己那张受了伤也依旧迷人的脸蛋，或许是因为对面的人儿戏谑的眼神，又或许是因为两人之间微妙的距离和胶着的呼吸。Chris看着那柔嫩的唇瓣分分合合，吐出几个音节，他知道自己成功了。Isak Valtersen，Chris在心中默默重复了一遍，这大概是他这辈子听过的，最美妙的名字。他笑起来，志得意满地兑现了诺言。

 

“那么Christoffer Schistad先生，我们警局里见吧。”漂亮的警官眉眼弯弯笑得无害，解开了Chris身后的手铐，拉着他的手臂往警车走去。

 

上车前William满脸的无可奈何让他收着点儿：“我还以为你俩会就地扒了衣服干上一炮，哦对，说真的，警察？”

 

Chris撇着嘴耸肩:“You straight guy just have no idea how fucking hot that baby angel is.”

 

William在上车前回应了他一个白眼。

 

Isak把他们暂时安置在沙发上坐下，找出一些医用品让他们自己先处理一下伤口。Chris这时才注意到自己浑身上下大大小小的淤青和伤口，漫不经心地拿起碘酒往伤口上涂抹起来。这次the Penetrators也算是伤敌一千自损八百，Chris左眼落了一片青紫，鼻梁和脸颊也被划伤，左手则是骨节处都破了皮，虎口处一片血污，William伤得也不轻。俩人熟练地拿起碘酒和纱布给自己消毒包扎，这些事情早已是家常便饭。

 

Isak拿着文件过来的时候Chris正要往左手上包纱布，觉察动静马上坐直了身子看着Isak。“我想不需要我提醒你们这是第几次因为举重群殴而‘光临’警局了。”Isak放下文件，在Chris斜对面坐了下来，“如果下次再犯的话你们起码得被拘留半个月。”

 

Chris望向William，后者一脸无所谓，认真对付着自己的伤口。再对上Isak又恢复了严肃的面容，Chris不以为意地笑了笑：“审讯完你就知道到底哪方先挑的事了。”

 

Isak扶额叹了一口气：“我的重点不是……”

 

“比起这个，警官。”Chris突然拔高了声调，不想继续谈打架的意味再明显不过，“能帮我一下吗?”

 

Isak被忽地打断有些怒气，抬眼却撞上一双puppy eyes，那个恶劣又该死地迷人的男人一副无害的模样，举着的左手上还缠着半截纱布，装作一副无从下手的样子看得Isak牙痒痒。

 

“嗯?”Isak半眯着眼皱着眉头看他，明知故问。

 

“我说，”Chris晃了晃小臂，笑得灿烂，“能帮我一下吗?我一个人很不方便。”

 

William别过头使劲翻了个白眼，换了一个沙发远离气氛开始不对劲的俩人。

 

Isak有一百个借口拒绝Chris的邀请。他可以拿公事繁忙推脱，可以让Chris转向William求助，可以撒谎说自己不擅长处理伤口。他甚至不需要借口，只一个“不”字就能甩开麻烦。

 

但他没有。

 

Chris望着蹲在自己身前认真给他包扎着伤口的小警官。Isak温凉的手指软软地带着绷带包住渗人的伤口，时不时划过Chris的手背。Chris肆无忌惮地让目光一寸寸舔舐男孩的肌肤，他甚至能看到男孩脸上细密柔软的茸毛。Isak垂眼轻柔地调整着绷带的位置，浓密的睫毛在午后温暖的阳光下撒出一片小扇子一般的阴影，落在眼下遮住了他淡淡的黑眼圈。Chris盯着Isak弓形的薄唇，后者引人犯罪一样快速伸出粉嫩的舌尖湿润那有些干裂的嘴唇。明明是极为快速的小动作，在Chris眼中却被放慢了数倍。他呼吸粗重起来，脑海深处不可言说的画面控制不住地占据了他的思想——Isak满脸潮红地，有些畏惧而又贪婪地撸动Chris的性器，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔弄吸吮……一道门将他们与外面繁乱的世界相隔，房间里静得Chris觉得自己的心跳声有些震耳欲聋，全世界似乎都只剩下了他和Isak。

 

Chris本以为Isak只会帮自己包扎，没想到他还拿起了棉签和碘酒，站起身来弓着腰轻柔地给Chris脸上的伤口消毒。Chris的目光流连在小警察白皙修长的脖子，看着小巧的喉结上下滚动，再一步步移到他流畅的下颚线，平整的鬓角，最终停在那盛着满满一捧纯净的绿眸。Chris目不转睛，余光瞥见男孩的耳尖逐渐由粉色变得羞红。清凉的碘酒抹在伤口，却仿佛一剂春药，渗过带血的皮肤在Chris身体里撩起强烈的欲望。两人的呼吸缠在了一起，Chris只要稍稍倾身，便能吻上他垂涎已久的那双唇……

 

门被突然打开，一个穿着警服的家伙冲了进来，看到几乎快要吻在一起的俩人顿了一下，犹豫地让Isak把Chris和William带去审讯室。Isak迅速抽身，有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。Chris暗中爆了粗，条子果然都不是什么好东西——他面前诱人的baby angel除外。

 

Isak不负责审讯让Chris相当不爽，整个审讯过程他都回复得漫不经心，反正还有William。Chris半侧着身子，他刚好能透过玻璃门看到Isak的办公桌。Isak解开了衬衫的第二颗纽扣，弯腰仔细地整理着资料。该死，要是Chris能再隔近点儿或许能看到小警察锻炼得恰到好处的胸肌，甚至是他胸前那惹人怜爱的果实。男孩不经意抬起头来对上他的赤裸裸的眼神，又有些慌乱地低下头去，Chris轻笑，这么可爱的宝贝在床上定别有一番滋味。

 

之后的两个小时他都没机会和Isak接触，出警局时William问他怎么不采取进一步的行动，Chris想到Isak泛红的耳尖，又扬起了Wlliam再熟悉不过的自信笑容：“明天这个时候我会在那操蛋的警局里干得我可爱的小警官哭着求饶。”

 

只是Chris没想到有人比他还要按捺不住。

 

门铃响起时Chris刚好送William到玄关，凌晨十二点，这可实在不像是会有人来拜访的时间。Chris顶着William戏谑的目光开了门，门外穿着黑色风衣把自己裹得严严实实的小警察让两个人都吃了一惊。

 

Isak半张脸埋在厚实的围巾里，看到Chris身旁的William也挑起了眉，显然没预料到他的存在。Isak干咳了两声：“嗯……我还有些事情需要和当事人……Chris核实一下。”

 

“Of course you do.” William无奈地笑，望向Chris，“走了。”

 

Isak丝毫没有被看穿的尴尬与局促，默默地站在一旁看着William和Chris做简单的告别。Chris一言不发，侧身让Isak进了屋子。

 

没想到猎物会自己上门来。Chris嘴角扬起，跟在Isak身后走进客厅。

 

Isak背对着他站在客厅中央，好奇地四处打量。Chris斜靠在酒柜上，看着他动手拆下围巾，露出白嫩的颈后，在暖色灯光下吸引着Chris上前去留下几个暧昧的吻痕。

 

“所以我的小警官需要核实什么？”Chris懒洋洋地开口，目光紧随着Isak开始解大衣扣子的双手。Isak轻笑，转过身来，脸颊上的潮红在灯光下一览无遗，羊毛大衣轻声落在地上，Chris危险地眯起眼睛。

 

Isak大衣里没有穿任何东西。

 

Chris盯着男孩刚好能够被他的手掌完全覆盖住的胸肌，挺立的殷红乳头点缀在白皙的皮肤上十分惹眼，六块腹肌整齐地排列着，Chris不禁好奇自己从身后握紧他的腰窝埋进他体内时那副身体会如何扭动着求欢。

 

Isak利落地扯下松垮的牛仔裤，同样不见内裤的影子。粉嫩的阴茎精神地翘立着，前端早已渗出了些许晶莹的液体。Chris看到Isak赤条条的笔直双腿向自己迈来，然后是那双为自己小心包扎过伤口的手，跃上Chris的脸颊抚摩，再深深地埋进脑后的发丝中。

 

“核实一下Penetrator Chris是不是真的和别人口中说的一样勇猛。”Isak贴近他，鼻尖就快触到一块，但他很快又拉开了距离，双手搭在Chris的肩膀上轻轻施力，引着他在沙发上坐下，跪在Chris腿间，“在床上。”

 

Chris几小时前的幻想在此刻悉数成为现实。Isak颇富技巧地用舌头包裹住Chris的龟头打转，再缩紧双唇把阴茎头部卡在唇舌间吸吮，双手不忘照顾粗长的茎身。Chris仰头叹息，摁住Isak的脑袋一点点往下压，Isak听话地压低舌根让Chris进得更深，舌尖依旧不安分地挑起蹭着坚硬的性器。

 

“操……”Chris忍耐住冲上大脑的强烈快感，拍拍Isak弹翘的臀部示意他起来，Isak乖乖起身，看着Chris躺在地上挑起了眉，会意地伏在了Chris身上。Chris迫不及待地伸手揉面前那两瓣浑圆的臀瓣，下身重新进入Isak湿热的口腔，Chris满足地叹息，手指在有些湿润的穴口搔刮，另一只手则找到了Isak在空气中微微颤栗的分身，握住用大拇指绕着铃口打转，激得身上的人含着他的性器呻吟起来。

 

“看来你好好地摸过自己了，宝贝儿。”Chris无视Isak扭动着乞求他把手指插进去的臀部，继续不紧不慢的抚摸着穴口的褶皱，“饥渴的小东西，你滥用公权看我住址的时候脑子里是不是就想着我怎么拿大屌狠狠操你，把你干得连叫床都没力气，腿也合不上只能盘着我的腰，求我往里插得更深？嗯？”Isak显然被这些羞耻的话语刺激到，吞吐得更加卖力，每次都让肿大的龟头戳到脆弱的咽喉。狭窄的喉道挤压着性器头部，Chris奖励性地埋头在Isak臀瓣间，伸舌舔上泛红的后穴。Isak猛地直起上身吟叫，双手不忘抚慰Chris硕大的阴茎，气息紊乱地求着Chris往里一点。然而Chris似乎故意和他作对，仅是浅浅地戳刺，一寸寸地舔舐临近穴口的嫩肉，时不时咬住周围的臀肉使劲吸吮，而这对Isak甬道深处的欲望来说只是隔靴搔痒。一番玩弄让红肿的穴口变得湿哒哒的，好在Chris的唇舌离开诱人的小穴后他的手指终于上了阵，否则Isak绝对要调身自己扶住Chris血管暴起的阴茎一坐到底。猝不及防地被两根手指插进穴中，Isak如愿以偿地颤抖着身子哼叫，一只手撑在柔软的地毯上，另一只探到下身快速地撸动起发疼的阴茎，却不料被Chris在臀上劲道十足地打了一巴掌。“乖，好好给我口。”Chris满意地欣赏Isak下面把自己的手指含得紧紧的的景致，搅动着穴肉往里摸索，“把我弄爽了说不定待会儿会给你点小奖励。”

 

Isak呜咽着再次将Chris的巨物裹进口中，后穴中一直震动着的那个小东西动了一下，Isak知道Chris已经发现自己的小动作了。那东西被两根手指夹住慢慢扯出来，Isak肌肉紧绷，他已经开始幻想Chris看到那玩意儿后的反应，而无论怎样男人都一定会把他弄得欲仙欲死。

 

那是一个跳蛋，黏了不少润滑剂和肠液，滑腻地在Chris手里微微震动着。“所以你就是一直含着这么个东西来的？”Chris沿着Isak的腰线把跳蛋上的黏液蹭在Isak光滑的皮肤上，再随着脊柱往下，按在穴口，“遥控器。”命令的语气让Isak不容反抗，甚至让他越发兴奋起来。Isak伸手进大衣口袋，两三个安全套和小巧的遥控器出现在他手中。Chris接过遥控，不由分说把跳蛋重新塞进Isak张合的穴口中，忽地调到了最大档。突如其来的刺激让Isak差些软了身子，他只能咬住拳头不让自己叫得太大声，而接下来Chris舌头的再次侵入让他彻底放弃了挣扎。完全不同于之前的，深入的，狂乱的舔弄，它甚至一点点地把跳蛋推了进去，可偏偏就在离前列腺一丁点的地方停下。跳蛋在甬道中疯狂地跳动，Isak哭出声来，哀求Chris把它往里推一点，可身后的男人无动于衷，直到他毫无征兆地射在了Chris的小腹上。Chris在Isak高潮中将跳蛋压上了他的前列腺，Isak倒在Chris下半身上，怒勃的阴茎就在他脸旁，性器喷洒出一股股精液，弄脏了Chris黑色的t–shirt。

 

完全出乎Chris意料之外的，Isak马上又竖直身子，利落地取出后穴中玩具，掉头熟练地拿起一个安全套给Chris戴上。“我说过我是来检验你的。”Isak似乎看透了Chris，舔唇，狡猾地伏在Chris身上由下往上把Chris那简单却不失性感的t–shirt推了上去，再用舌尖勾勒Chris迷人的肌肉线条，尽量避开那些瘀伤。

 

碍人的衣物褪下后Chris终于品尝到了那双独特的唇，与他想象中一样温软的薄唇时轻时重地与Chris的交缠，Chris甚至能含住那形状姣好的唇带着情欲用力吸吮。吻得忘我之时，Isak伸手扶住了Chris粗大的性器，对准翕动的后穴慢慢坐了下去。

 

阴茎悉数没入小穴时两个人绵长地呻吟出声，Isak迫不及待地撑着Chris的胸肌动起来。被好好扩张过的后穴湿热但依旧紧致，密密匝匝地裹住Chris的性器。Chris一手捏住Isak的腰窝，一手托住他的半边屁股施力让他动得轻松一点。每次都侵入到最深处的抽插让两个人都控制不住地喘息呻吟，夹杂着肉体撞击的声音响彻整个客厅。

 

“如果你处理的不是这个案子现在操着你的是不是就该是别的男人？” Chris逐渐加大了手上的力度，胯部也在Isak落下时用力往里顶弄。Isak被迫接受着一下下狠厉的进入，肿大的龟头毫不留情地用力擦过敏感点，快感如潮水冲刷着他，一波未平一波又起，根本容不得他喘息。“你之前这样勾引过多少男人？”Chris越发用力，沙哑着声音尽可能地往深处戳刺，身上含糊不清地呻吟着的宝贝胡乱地四处寻找着支点，“别人眼里一本正经严肃认真的小警察，他们不知道你宽大的警服里面是多么淫荡的一副身子，不知道你在和他们讨论罪犯的时候那个小嘴里就含着一个跳蛋，又或者你早就尝过那些蠢条子的老二了，你在办公室里跪着求他们操你，还是你打算办一个案子就诱惑一个犯人，在牢房里被他干得要把手咬破才能不浪叫出来？”

 

令人羞耻的话语让Isak后穴急速地绞紧，他低声呜咽着表达不满，如暴风雨一样激烈的进入让他无力撑住身体，只能倒在Chris身上宛若搁浅的鱼急促地喘息。“可我遇到的是你。”Chris听到Isak带着哭腔趴在他身上呢喃，甚至有些委屈的意味。“我第一次出任务遇到的就是你……也只会是你了。”

 

Chris一瞬间被男孩依赖的话语击倒，占有欲得到极大的满足——这是只属于他一个人的baby slut angel。他安慰性地顺着男孩的脊梁上下摩挲，感受那如暖玉一般的肌肤，身下的动作也变得缓慢而温柔，再慢慢地扶着Isak坐起来，把他抱上了沙发。

 

传教士体位显然超出了Isak的预期，这实在太过了，Chris带伤的精壮身体一览无遗，更可恨的是那张帅气得过分的脸，还有那双能揉进世间所有浓情的眼睛。男人坚定地缓缓推送着自己的性器，挤进Isak的穴中又懒洋洋地抽出。Isak甬道深处叫嚣着，渴求着能够得到更多的凶猛的侵入，但男人却偏偏不紧不慢地动着。Isak承认那很舒服，可是不够，远远不够，他想要男人毫无保留地展现出最原始的欲望，完全占有他——从最深处的嫩肉到每一寸皮肤。Isak双腿扣在Chris腰后，极力地想要让男人进得更深一点，可这根本就由不得他掌控，他只能被困在沙发与Chris之间，呻吟着把自己绽放在Chris的开垦中，压低声线一次次去挑拨男人的理智。

 

“求你了……Chris，求你……快一点、用力……”男孩终于承受不住折磨一般的抽插，意乱情迷地开口投降。Isak整个人蜷在沙发中，双腿大开缠着Chris的腰，骨盆随着动作拍打上Chris的胯部，浑身泛着红色哭着要求更多，这光景大概能满每一个男人的征服感。Chris稍微调整了角度，开始最后的冲刺。前列腺被碾磨着戳刺，越发快速用力的抽插让Isak无声地尖叫，不自觉地缩紧后穴让身上的男人为了他喘息低吟。他已经无法再去思考Chris是怎样才会运动得几乎超出人类极限，扒住身上男人的肩膀狠狠地咬了上去。

 

Isak剧烈地高潮了，精液狂乱地喷薄而出，而Chris还未停止自己的动作，那可怜的小东西就随着他每次的深入颤颤巍巍地溢出更多的液体，把两人的交合处弄得一片泥泞。Isak呜咽着弓起身子，将唇贴上男人嘴角的伤，湿软的舌头滑进Chris口中勾起男人的一起纠缠，唇部撞在一起便无法分离，互相蹂躏着变得红肿，他们缠绵得简直不像是十几个小时前才第一次见面的人。Chris依旧侵犯着那个销魂的小穴，将力道和速度发挥到了极致，直到Isak再也无法承受而求他给自己所有，Chris才低吼着射出来。

 

质地良好的皮质沙发被俩人弄得一塌糊涂，散发出糜乱的气息，但此刻处在余韵中俩人对这根本不关心。Chris觉得身下的小警察实在有些过分了，他小心地撤出时Isak竟然还有些不舍地发出几声嘤咛，于是他们之后又在浴室里来了一发。Isak以Chris受伤而拒绝做爱的理由被作无效驳回，便整个人挂在Chris身上，懒洋洋地半闭着眼喘息，由着他在自己的身体上肆意留下痕迹。不同于之前的高亢激烈，温暖的水流似乎让两个人的结合变得柔软舒缓，像是搅着香浓的一罐蜂蜜，像他们深爱着彼此走过了许多年。

 

终于躺上干燥和软的床铺，Chris低沉的嗓音在Isak耳旁环绕，问他检验成果怎么样。Isak靠在Chris怀里咯咯地笑，黑暗中显得亮闪闪的翠色眼瞳让他像只被驯服了的小野猫。

 

“鉴于你给了我最爽的性爱——”Isak抬着下巴笑得放肆，“是的，Penetrator Chris在床上的确优秀得令人发指。而且我决定明天早上给你一个口活作为回报。”

 

Chris搂紧怀里的人儿，他得感谢上帝让他遇到了这么个可爱又浪荡的尤物。“首先，感谢你的夸奖，其次，宝贝儿。”Chris不安分的手移到Isak屁股上轻轻轻地捏了一下，“最爽的性爱什么的，话可别说太早，明天我让你看着我的老二怎么在你身体里面进出的时候你可就会改口了。”

 

Isak羞红了脸：“Shut up or you won't get the reward.”

 

Chris并不打算给这个心口不一的小警察什么面子：“Come on we both know I definitely will, you fucking love my dick.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

一个关于Chris如何戒掉烟瘾的小段子

 

Isak听到卧室门被轻轻打开又合上的声音，迷迷糊糊地支起身子来，一个夹杂着冷意与浓重而又苦涩烟草味的吻如羽毛般落在他的唇上，Isak条件反射地皱了皱眉头。

 

Chris像是有感应能力一样迅速退开：“抱歉宝贝儿我先去漱口。”

 

Isak听着浴室里传来的咳嗽声，僵直了身子。

 

第二天Isak艰难地抱着一大堆水果回了家，把冰箱塞得满满当当，尤以菠萝为多。

 

于是Chris过了整整三天无烟的水果味儿生活他想抽烟吗?当然想。但每当他下意识去搜寻香烟和火机时，Isak总会神奇地出现在他身旁，攀住他的脖颈软软地靠在他怀里索吻。Chris自然是每次都选择了爱人柔软的双唇——比起他对Isak上的瘾，烟瘾什么的实在不值一提。而吻着吻着，Isak就跟变戏法似的轻轻用唇叼起水果送进他口中。或是一颗酸甜可口的车厘子，或是一块新鲜清甜的火龙果，又或是一片多汁诱人的菠萝。Chris这辈子头一次觉得水果会如此美味。

 

第三天晚上俩人窝在沙发上看电影，Chris本想问Isak怎么会突发奇想买那么多水果，却被Isak埋头在他胯间上下起伏的动作打断。Chris欣然享受爱人温暖舒适的口腔和灵巧软嫩的舌头，高潮时和以往一样拔出性器射在了自己小麦色的皮肤上，衬得那乳白色的液体更显色情。

 

忽然感到腹部有些湿意，Chris从高潮的余韵中回过神来，睁眼便看到Isak像只不知餍足的猫儿般，伏在他身上伸出红嫩的舌尖缓慢地，一点点地舔去了斑驳的精液。Chris呼吸猛然粗重起来，要知道Isak之前从来都拒绝把他的那些东西吞下去，而身上的人儿仍旧一副天真的模样，近乎虔诚地将精液卷进口中，自下至上，在Chris充满爆发力的肌肉上留下一道道水痕。Chris发誓他看到了Isak喉结滚动，而对方还变本加厉地坐上他的大腿，叹息着凑上他的耳廓。

 

“Yum…”Isak乖巧地在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，“我还要，喂饱我。”

 

要不是Isak嘟囔着要去卧室做Chris绝对会在沙发上把他干到失禁。

 

一番云雨过后俩人躺在床上调整呼吸。Isak翻身挪近一点，刚好能让自己往前一点吻上Chris有些扎人的小胡茬的下巴。

 

“你喜欢我把你的那些东西给吞下去。”Isak贴着爱人的下巴呢喃，声音里满是一场激烈性爱过后的充实与疲累。

 

Chris低声笑起来，搂住Isak拿双唇蹭他光滑的皮肤。他爱死Isak把他的精液吃下去了，所有满足感来源于爱人那小小的一个动作。

 

“你以后不抽烟少喝酒多吃水果我就满足你。”Isak语气中有掩盖不住欢愉。

 

Chris挑眉。

 

“你喂我?”

 

Isak重重地点头。

 

“Deal.”

 

 

＊水果能改善精液的味道，据说菠萝功效甚佳，烟酒反之。

**Author's Note:**

> 爆字数了，夸我不要停谢谢


End file.
